Pyrokinesis Again
by DAve and Bob
Summary: It was unfortunate, she wasn't right in the head, a person who enjoys killing people can only be described as damaged. But yet she did, she enjoyed the idea of taking people apart and burning them, even if she didn't want to admit such a thing. Perhaps through a joinery she'll realize even the violent parts of herself should be accepted rather than shunned.


**Chapter one**

**PSI**

This town...

_It would look beautiful covered in flames t_his is Kyoshi Island, home of the Kyoshi warriors._The smell of burning flesh, will surely fill your heart with joy._

She was not born here, she wasn't a part of the warriors.

_Pointless dribble, why is everyone here still alive?_

Black hair, red eyes, something not natural, but nothing was ever natural for the girl known as Jiāo. Nothing ever was right in her mind, not with her sanity or those voices in her head.

_"You should kill everyone."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Yes you do..."_

The town was always beautiful this year, even in the dead of winter the town always had a heat to it that allowed light wear; it was nice to go about during the day and simply take in the scenery. Yes, the town was always in a heat.

It was hot...

It was hot...

Every day the heat continued, never changing its tempo. The grass was always green and the lake was never frozen, some would even call it a small paradise

They were on an island after all, so of course it would be warm. Most islands had their own seasons and temperatures anyway, so the heat is only natural, because on Kyoshi Island, it was always humid.

Something to ignite, or rather, never anything to ignite, it was always a damp heat, but even damp things may catch fire when an outside force effects them.

In other words, it was just another day for Jiao. Nothing out of the ordinary, the heat will be constant and the lake will never be frozen. The town will continue to be cut off from the rest of the world, staying neutral as long as possible.

The one hundred year war, something Jiao never thought about, because she never had to think about it. She wasn't a warrior so training for such an event never entered her head. Though she was athletic, thinking about something like that, when people who jobs were to think about important things was a nuisance. Jiao let out a sigh as she looked up at the sun.

"Every day feels like summer here, I guess that is alright, I don't have anything heavy to wear anyway." Jiao simply stated such a thing, not worrying about who heard or not. In the middle of the town, people walked about, having not a care in the world, but that is the joy of living on such an island.

"Yeah, lazy da-!"

_Burn, have the flesh pop under the heat, engulf everything in a red and orange tint of visible air. _Jiao clenched her chest; she clenched it as if a dagger pierced it, simply thinking about those things hurt, not only her mind, but her body as well. People should not want to burn the flesh off of others, Jiao took deep breaths, burning those things from her head.

"I have to remember to thank that woman..." Jiao said to herself, still in pain of those wicked thoughts Jiao was a friendly person that was certain, however she didn't have a lot of friends.

The reason was a simple one, she simply was unsettling. She reminded people of a certain thing they didn't want to be reminded of, death, she always gave off a certain aura of death. Either she was collapsing or something was always dead at her feet, either way no one wanted to be reminded of their mortality, so people stayed away from her.

They weren't cruel; Jiao could actually feel a hint of guilt emanating from the people around her. As they did want to get to know her, but they simply could not, it was not in a normal person's power to understand her.

Jiao doubted, even the Avatar could.

But that woman did understand Jiao. A friend that helped her a long time ago, she gave her a simple gift, a simple ring and that made a world of difference.

That is why she had to thank her; even if that blond haired woman wasn't there she had to thank her for everything she had done.

"_I really should be getting back home."_ Those were the thoughts of Jiao, If she stayed out to late, her mother would get worried. While she was indeed a very relaxed person, Jiao mother wasn't too fond of the idea of her daughter passing or falling out in the middle of the street, even if everyone knew everybody in town.

"Oh, Jiao."

The red eyed girl eye twitched as she turned around to face the familiar girl.

Her name was Suki, and she was the current head of the Kyoshi Warriors, Jiao knew her, but they really weren't on a personal level. Just two people who happened to know each other's names.

Suki, she looked about fifteen years of age. Auburn hair, she wore makeup matching the founder of the island. She was a Kyoshi warrior after all, so she should wear the dress and makeup with honor.

As for Jiao, she wasn't a natural born resident of the island, she was from the Fire Nation after all, but after a certain incident, she and her mother came to the island in secrecy.

"Hi, Suki." Jiao smiled, that is all she could do after all. Of course Suki wasn't alone; no she had a group of her warriors behind her. Jiao didn't really know any of them personally, the only reason she even knew Suki was because she asked her if she would like the join the Kyoshi warriors.

Despite her condition, Jiao considered herself to be physically fit, even if it was mostly her mother's doing.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join us in our patrol." Suki asked such as simple question as Jiao looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I would love to, but I really should be getting home." Jiao scratched the back of her head. Jiao never considered herself shy, in fact she had a pretty outgoing personality, but her condition made it a chore to be around her, it really didn't bother her much.

"I see, well maybe next time." That was Suki's reply.

She and her group walked away, Jiao noted the hints of awkwardness coming from the other warriors, they probably were against the idea of Jiao going with them in the first place. Jiao sighed once again as she stretched slightly. "I really should be getting home."

The town was surprisingly large, but it was an island after all so they had room to build, though the large amount of small children running around was rather annoying, at least to Jiao. The blacked haired girl walked up the steps towards her home, it wasn't large, it didn't have to be, only two people lived there after all.

Jiao opened the front door with ease, only to be greeted with a familiar sight.

Her mother was sleeping on the couch as usual, she was obviously in her late thirties, the woman had black hair and gray eyes.

"Mom, should you really be sleeping like that?" Jiao smiled as she raised her voice ever so slightly.

The woman yawn, before she stretched, she had rather dull eyes she was obviously drowsy as the woman known as Sǐwáng smiled at her daughter.

"Eh, I guess you're right, but cooking is kind of a pain. Plus it's to early for dinner, even if it's too late for lunch." Siwang paused for a moment as her expression hardened.

"You didn't collapse today, did you?" It was a question that she always asked Jiao when she got home, despite her appearance she really did care about her daughter's wellbeing.

Jiao couldn't help but smile, because even if everyone else was too scared to be around her, there was at least one person she could count on.

"No, just a slight pain, that's all." Jiao replied to her mother, as the older woman sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that, please don't over work yourself, I don't want my daughter to die before me." The woman smiled as Jiao simply scratched the back of her head.

Her mother always spoke of death so leisurely, though she was once an assassin. Actually that was the event that lead her and Jiao to this island, her mother was an assassin and to make a long story short, she killed the wrong person and something ended up killing Jiao father.

The word thing was used, because that **thing** clearly wasn't human.

Yes...that **thing **held her father's head so perfectly.

_Not human_

_Not human_

_Not human_

_Not human _

_Not human_

_Not human_

_Because something like that, shouldn't exist _

_Som...!_

"EH." Jiao gave a short cough as she clenched her chest, her mother's eyes widened before they narrowed once again. There was no point to running towards her daughter, there was nothing she could do for her other than recommend she get plenty of rest and hope she follows her advice.

"Maybe, you should take a short nap." Sǐwáng recommended such a pointless thing,

"Y-yeah, that would be for the best." Jiao did not argue with something like that, she was already feeling pretty terrible and it would pointless to stay awake when it only brings pain.

"Yeah, I'll go to bed..."

Not a single word more was exchanged between the two, Jiao simply walked past her mother as she headed towards her room, and towards her bed. Her room wasn't anything special, it was simply a room with a handful of objects that had no meaning to them, in the center of the room stood a bed, and sheets brown and white lied over it.

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep, even if I die I'll wake up later..." Jiao slowly entered the bed that was perfectly made just for her.

Sleep slowly crept towards the girl, she'll wake up, and she always does.

Jiao opened her eyes; the only light that was shining was from the moon slowly peeking in from her window.

No doubt, she slept through the day and into the night, an annoying habit she obtained. Mostly due to the amount of naps she took during the daylight.

"...Eh." Jiao clenched her chest once again, something is not right.

_Tonight is not right, because something is here that is not right._

_You need to find that_

_You need to kill that_

_Because something like that_

_Should not exist_

"Yeah, I need to go and find that, because..." Jiao lifted herself from her bed.

She wanted to head towards the forest, she will leave though her window, going out through the front would be foolish, and she would run the risk of waking her mother. So through the window she went, there was no glass, such a house did not have that sort of thing.

Jiao looked around the town; it had a completely different air about it, as if it was stuck in some sort of horror story. One could sneak in and slit everyone throats, because that would be funny, no, watching someone burn was even funnier.

"I should go to the forest, because something is there." Jiao said to herself, because to her this is a dream after all, and going into the forest at night during a dream would cause no harm.

So she simply left such an area, she left the empty night town and headed towards the forest of the island, she'll find what she was looking for there, she will find that, because this was a dream and even if one's head is crushed she would wake up.

But this wasn't a dream. Through the forest she went, nothing out of the ordinary, this forest never changed, not in the ten years that Jiao have lived on the island had the forest changed.

It was hot, even at night, because this was an island after all, it might as well be its own separate world from the rest of the planet.

The leaves in the forest looked similar to black stars that devoured all light, nothing shined through such darkness, most people would have turned back at this point. But not Jiao, she needed something from this forest, because something that shouldn't exist was there.

Deeper, deeper, deeper.

Each step, a small sound of leaves breaking filled the night sky, in tell she saw it, she saw something that should not exist.

A dome of light broke the darkness, a light that wasn't the sun or flame, something similar to rays pierced every bit of darkness that had once developed the night sky.

The center of the light was blocked by leaves, but Jiao had to see such a thing, she had to see it. So, she shifted the grass, pushed away such meaningless objects, and what she saw was marvelous.A blond girl, no older then fifteen stood in the center of the woods, she wore a simple white dress, her eyes were golden, something not natural, but, those were not the most marvelous things about her.

The most amazing thing about this, was the four white out stretched wings coming from the girls back, white similar to that of an owl-hawk, wings that extended just under the trees, those wings...those wings.

"Oh, so you made it, it was hard to find the wave length to sort out your brain, but I guessed it worked!" The blond girl cheered, Jiao heart stopped.

No doubt, she was talking to her, that was an undeniable fact, she was being talked to by such a thing.

"Please, come closer, if you don't I'll have to tear off your legs!" The blond girl said something like that, with a sort of innocence that was far more frightening then any sort of murderous intent, no doubt, if Jiao did not follow those directions, she would have been missing two legs.

So, the girl from the Fire Nation got closer to the girl with the white wings, "Yes, yes, the red witch was right, you really were here all along, but out of all of them she could pick, why you, I wonder, I wonder." The blond girl crossed her arms as Jiao simply stared at her, confusing was too weak of a word to describe such a scene.

"Um, who are you?" Jiao asked a simple question as the blond girl simply scratched the back of her head.

"Eh, the name is, A.S. It's kind of weird I know," Jiao simply blinked at such a name, because that wasn't a name humans gave their children.

"But enough about me, what about you, "Miss set ablaze, anything by staring at it"

_Thump_

She wasn't supposed to know that.

_That was taboo; no one should be able to bend without movement, but..._

"Then again, I don't think you are a bender." A.S. added to her statement, before she continued. "We don't feel like paying travel expense, so go with the Avatar, if you don't I'll kill you." A.S. said such a thing as if it was a fact, not a threat, but there was one problem with such a request.

"Avatar, I have no idea where he is..." Jiao pointed out as A.S. simply tilted her head.

"What are you talking about, he and his friends were captured and now they are staying at the village, unless you missed something like that," Jiao, in fact did miss something like that, she slept through such an event, while everyone else crowded around him, though considering her she and her mother were, it may have been for the best.

"Find a way to go with him, the Red Witch wants you do, unless you forgot who helped you that one time." As, A.S. said those words Jiao eyes widened.

"You mean that woman?" Jiao asked as the blond girl nodded.

"Yes, but before I forget."

_Not human_

Two familiar words sprung into Jiao head.

"I want to test something..." The blond girl grinned, as her wings started to shake.

_Should not exist_

Those white wings, perfect in every way started to bend and break, shuttering to an unknown tempo, before finally the top right one split into that of a mouth. Those were not wings, those were not wings at all, they were something, but they were not wings. They surely will rip her apart, they will clench her limbs and pull them apart perfectly, they will devour Jiao, they really would devour her.

_Burn such a thing, because they will devour you if you don't._

"Please, can you burn my wing for me?" Those were the only words the existed A.S. mouth before the abomination that was protruding out of her back lunged at Jiao.

_Yeah, it will kill you if you don't burn it._

"Yeah, I should burn it..." Not a single movement, not a single movement was made, as the creature attached to the blond girls back caught flame.

It did not scream, it just wiggled and twitched, this only made the sight even more unsettling, A.S. simply looked at her wing in amazement.

"Even though your flames are red, they are hotter than lightning, color is just an object to you, once your flames start burning they will not stop unless you command them to do so, I bet you could even puncture steel with those flames," The blond haired girl reached around her back, and twisted the currently burning wing off.

It fell to the ground, still wiggling, the flames searing its unseen flesh, in seconds the wing was reduced to a pile of ashes. "Gah!" Jiao held her chest as she collapsed, she did something that she wasn't suppose to do, something a human should not be able to do, "_Yeah, I'll sleep again, even if I die, I'll wake up, so I'll sleep for now."_

"_That was a dream right?"_

_Yeah, it had to be a dream, because blond girls with wings that turn __in__to __mouths__ do not exist, because that isn't logical, so what happened last night was a dream..._

Jiao opened her eyes, a nice ray of sunlight entered her room, nothing was different in anyway, one may question of she even went out the night before, but of course she didn't because such a sight was a dream.

The girl slowly crept out of her bed, her sleeping attire wasn't anything important, as she let out a small yawn.

"_Yeah, because that is impossible, it was only a dream, the Avatar coming here is idiotic, almost as idiotic as a blond girl with giant wings._

She quickly changed clothes, that was the first thing she did, the next would be greeting her mother.

Jiao opened the door to the main room, only to see her mother sleeping on the couch once again, Jiao then turned to the kitchen, and noticed a half-finished meal being made. It seemed that her mother started making breakfast, but fell asleep halfway through.

Jiao was conflicted on whether she should wake her mother up, or continue to let her dream. Jiao wasn't terribly hungry at the moment, but leaving the house without telling her mother would just make the woman worry.

With a small sigh, Jiao shook the woman ever so slightly.

"Ah, Jiao what are you doing up so early?" Siwang asked her daughter, as Jiao smiled.

It really wasn't that early, probably late morning, but Siwang sleeping habits were rather odd, probably because when she was once an assassin she stayed up all night and slept during the day, humans need their sleep no matter when or where they get it.

"It's not that early mom; would you like me to finish breakfast for you?" Jiao asked a simple question as Siwang shook her head.

"Nah, I probably finish around lunch time, it's pretty odd to have breakfast this late." The woman replied to her daughter before she paused.

"...The Avatar has stopped by the village." Jiao eyes widened as Siwang said those words.

Such things shouldn't be happening, because that would give proof that Jiao indeed talked to a winged blond girl in the forest, but that is impossible because winged blond girls are not real, at least not in the mortal realm.

"Um, well I guess that is interesting." Jiao pretended to be uninterested, and that really wasn't too far from the truth.

No doubt she heard about the Avatar, but she always thought of him as a legend, and only recently did rumors pop up of his return, he was supposed to be a symbol of hope for people, however Jiao lived in the Fire Nation for six years of her life then moved to Kyoshi island after that incident.

She didn't hate the Fire Nation, it's not like they ordered a hit on her and her family, Jiaos father's death was an independent event that had nothing to do with any of the nations.

"I would prefer you stay away from someone like that." The silver eyed woman told her daughter as Jiao smiled.

She didn't have to tell her something like that; Jiao was already planning on avoiding someone as troublesome as that, especially after what the blond girl said.

"Don't worry mom, I don't even know what the Avatar looks like, so the chances of me meeting him is quite slim." Jiao let those words escape her mouth, not realizing how idiotic that line of thinking was.

It is true, if you do not know someone it is harder to meet them, however not knowing them also allows you to meet them by accident, one should know who they are avoiding instead of being ignorant of those things.

"Well, just try to avoid him please, I don't want us being found out as Fire Nation, or having you kidnapped." Siwang knew her daughter wasn't really the type to cause trouble, she was rather thankful for having such a well behaved child.

"Okay I promise, well I'll be off; I'll be back by lunch." Jiao smiled once more as she exited her home as Siwang let out a sigh.

"She always goes out, but she never has any place to go, I wonder who she gets that from." With one final yawn, Siwang slumped back on the couch and fell to sleep.

It was sunny once again, it felt like summer, but it really wasn't.

Even in winter it was warm here, no one was complaining, but Jiao wouldn't have minded more diversity, even if it was a pointless thing to want.

Yeah, as she walked around town, she wouldn't want to ask for something meaningless as diversity, because even if everything was the same, it really wasn't a problem with it, ones happiness is the most important thing, and to want change for the sake of change is quite idiotic.

"Bah, why am I thinking about these things?" Jiao sighed as she scratched the back of her head.

She was near the shops, it seemed pointless to go near such an area with as little money she had on her, but it was still nice to window shop and what not.

"Maybe I should buy a snack or something." Jiao stated her idea out loud.

She wasn't particularly hungry, but it was about two hours in tell lunch and buying something small just encase she did get hungry wasn't the worst idea she ever had, though she hesitated for a moment.

"Eh, I already weigh about one hundred and forty pounds; do I really want to weigh more?" One must question Jiao common sense for stating her weight out loud, but it really wasn't a big deal.

"_Sigh, whatever, I'll just get it anyway, it's_ _like it will make that big a difference in the long run"_

With a shrug, Jiao simply walked up to a fruit stand.

The fruit was aliened in such a way that they were sorted by color and size, rows by color columns by size, it was quite nice actually, but rather useless considering you still couldn't tell what each of them were, in the end you had to already have tasted them to know, fortunately for Jiao, she already tasted everything at this shop.

"_Now that I think about it, we really do eat a lot of fruit and fish here."_ Jiao pushed her finger to her lips as she thought about not only her selection, but what she had been eating up to this point.

"_Whatever, it really wasn't that big a deal in the end."_ With little hesitation she placed her hand on the fruit she finally decided to grab, only to touch someone's hand.

A small pause, as Jiao looked up to see the person she made contact with.

She didn't seem to be from the island, her skin was dark and she had blue eyes, something like two ocean separated from one another, actual her whole being seemed to be blue, if her, blue pants, blue shirt.

She was probably from the Water tribe, at least that is what Jiao assumed, she could just be a girl with an odd taste in clothing.

That would actually be the more likely outcome, as the natives of this island were very hostile towards outsiders, fearing for Fire Nation spies, but that was actual pretty idiotic, considering the fact that the Fire Nation probably wouldn't waste time sneaking around in such a way.

"Oh, my bad." The girl quickly lifted her hand as Jiao stared at her hair.

"_What's up with her hair, eh if she really is from another nation, I have no right to judge." _

Jiao quickly snapped out of her daze, and finally gave a reply.

"Ah, no big deal, it was my fault; I should have been paying attention." Jiao scratched the back of her head.

Further exception reveled she wore a necklace; no doubt about at this point, she really was from the Water tribe.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Jiao asked.

The girl simply stared at Jiao, she seemed shock by the question, not because it was an odd question, but the girl simply assumed she already knew.

"No, me and my friends are just stopping by here for a little while." Jiao seemed even more confused, as mentioned earlier the residents of the island usually don't take kindly to strangers.

"That is rather odd, usually people around here would feed any visitor to the Unagi." Jiao pointed out as the girl sighed.

"We almost were, but being friends with the Avatar kind of helped us out of that situation." Jiao eye almost twitched as the blue eye girl said the word Avatar.

Yeah, that was the kind of person she was supposed to avoid, but it seems like Jiao had a run in with a little bad luck, or good luck some would call it.

"Is that for a fact." Jiao smiled nervously.

She realized it would probably be for the best to end the conversation as quickly as possible, but Jiao didn't want to be rude, it really wasn't in her nature to be such.

"_I'll ask for her name, then I'll make up an excuse to leave." _It was a simple plan, one that could not fail, unless something idiotic happened.

"So, Miss, what is your name?" Jiao asked.

"Katara, and yours?"

"Jiao, nothing special or anything." Jiao answered Katara.

It really wasn't a big deal to give her name, if what Katara was saying was true, then her and the Avatar would be leaving the Island soon, and all Jiao's worries would vanish.

"Well, Katara, I must be go-"

Jiao eye twitched as she held her chest, _"Out of all the horrible times." _Katara eyes seem to widen as she looked at the black haired girl, who was obviously in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Katara asked such a simple question as Jiao opened one of her eyes, still wincing in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably ate breakfast to fast or something, anyway I'll be seeing you!"

Jiao did not give the girl from the southern Water tribe a chance to respond, she quickly left the stand where they were once talking, trying to find a secluded area to herself.

After a minute of searching, Jiao found a lone tree, no one else was in the area, despite the fact she was technically still in town, but this did not concern Jiao, in all honesty she was quite thankful for this fact, she pushed her back up against the trunk as she slowly slid down.

"Gee, this actually hurts pretty badly." Jiao took another deep breath as she continued to hold her chest.

_Thump_

It really was painful, it felt as if something was digging in Jiao chest ready to split it open like a flower blooming, even something as terrifying as that, really would be beautiful to look at.

_Maybe if you burned something, then the pain would be lessened._

"Yeah, but you have to burn the base first, because it's funnier to watch the flames move up then move down, if they move down then the head will be burned and you can't listen to the screams." Jiao said this fact out loud as she continued to grip her breast.

_I really should rest a little bit, but I should go home to do such a thing._

"I should get home, because I might cough up my heart if a stay like this, or maybe I'll burn my insides by accident." Jiao chuckled; it was funny because of how cruel such an event would be.

As Jiao took another deep breath a familiar voice from a dream, that really wasn't a dream called out to her.

"Hey, if you are going to lie around, then maybe I should have killed you last night."

That blond girl, was standing over top Jiao, looking down at the girl, yeah that blond girl who's name was quite short, a name that was simply A.S.

The blond girl in the white dress continued to look at Jiao, her wings no longer visible in the light of the sun, despite the fact that her eyes were golden; she seemed like a being that wasn't made for the sunlight, a being that should only be visible at night.

"Yeah, but this is a dream to, because you don't exist." Jiao gave a weak laugh as A.S. glared at the red eyed teen.

"Eh, how can you deny me when I'm right in front of you, maybe it's because your brain is all screwed up and you insides are all broken, but even then you'll maximum life expectancy is only sixty, but that is still pretty good." The blond girl smiled as Jiao took a deep breath.

She was finally stabilizing, which made the sight of the blond girl even worse.

"That means, she really isn't a hallucination." Jiao sighed as the blond girl frowned.

"That's just rude, I took you back home after you fainted last night, and that is the thanks I get, people on this planet are so rude." A.S. replied as Jiao frowned.

Jiao really shouldn't be around these types of people, at this current moment this blond girl was worse the eleven Avatars, at least on the weirdness level, so being around her would put Jiao in risk of having something weird happen to her, and that is something she wanted to avoid.

"Yeah, but that's no good, because I really can't talk to weird and important people like you, it will just get me in trouble, so can you please pretend we never meet, or talk to the Avatar, I'm sure he can help with whatever problem you are having." Jiao replied to A.S.

The blond girl crossed her arms as she bit her lip, she was clearly frustrated in the way things were going.

"Because, the person who wants you already has access to an Avatar, she does not need another one, having two of something is pretty dumb when you already have one of something." A.S. said a rather redundant statement as Jiao picked herself up from off the ground.

"_Yeah, this girl is crazy, no doubt about it, I can't believe I thought she had wings last night, maybe I was on something."_

"Well, I must be off now, I really don't know where the person you are looking for is, but I certainly don't know."

As Jiao said those words, A.S. face twisted with anger, it seemed the weird blond girl could show genuine anger, or at least frustration.

"Gee, if you going to be like that, why don't I just kill you here, I mean you aren't important, plus look at it this way, you are going to die sooner or later, so you lose nothing by dying here." The blond girl gained a cruel smile; her eyes were no longer that of a human.

She really would kill Jiao, because something like that isn't really a big deal to her, a monster that eats people would eat anyone given enough incentive to do so she would do it right on the spot, even if there were people looking, something non-human does not have to worry about what humans think of them.

Jiao gained a feeling, in the pit of her stomach, something she should had saw coming, she realized one thing she should have done, and that was stay home that day.

"_No, that's not possible; people don't kill people in the middle of the day, in front of everyone. Unless it's an execution, but this isn't anything like that..." _Jiao held her breath.

Even if she couldn't kill her, it would probably best just to go along with what A.S. said, even if it meant getting in some weird situation; rather do that then get into a fight.

"Eh okay, I'll help you do the thing you need to do, or something." Jiao sighed.

It probably would be a simple task, nothing too far out there, so even if it took all day, it would be better than having a crazy blond chick follows you around.

"You promise, you know a promise is absolute." The blond girl pointed out as Jiao scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I promise." Jiao sighed.

She really was bound now, a promise really shouldn't be broken, unless you are garbage, one should follow through completely, so no matter the objective Jiao really couldn't back out now.

"Good, now go with the Avatar." A.S. said such a thing as if it were easy, said something like that without a hint of sarcasm.

That was idiotic, something like that really couldn't be done, so even trying would be pointless.

"That's not possible, I wouldn't do something like that, even if I did promise, if you haven't noticed yet, I have a home here, with a mom, so going out and helping the Avatar is out of the question, now if you want me to help you met him or something, I can do that." Jiao pointed out as A.S. sighed.

"Yes, but it's you destiny!" There was a hint of idiocy around those words.

Fate and destiny were pretty idiotic, especially when you are tied to another person, it basically means that you are living to do one thing for a single person, which is pretty stupid.

"Even if that were the case, I still wouldn't do it unless I wanted to, and I don't." For a split second, something crossed Jiao mind.

"_This conversation is actually pretty weird, odd wouldn't even cover it."_ Jiao thought to herself ass A.S. giggled.

"Well, actually I lied, your existence has no bearing on whether or not the Avatar succeeds or not, I just thought saying that would get you more excited." The blond girl added, as she looked towards the sun.

"Well, if I'm not going to help him, why do you want me to go with him, and just to point out, I'm not an assassin." Jiao stated.

She really wasn't a killer, in all honesty she couldn't harm another human being, no matter how angry they made her, and it really wasn't in her nature.

"No, nothing likes that, but the Avatar has a flying bison, and we need you to move around a lot, so the obvious choice would to have you go with him." A.S. smiled creating even more confusion.

"Oh, you say you aren't an assassin, but you burned off one of my wings last night." The blond girl's eyes narrowed.

"No, that can't be right, because that was a dream remember?" Jiao laughed.

She knew it wasn't a dream, but her mind really couldn't take if that was a reality, because blond girls with wings really shouldn't exist.

"So, why not go with the Avatar, it will be super awesome." A.S. smiled once more as Jiao shook her head.

"No, and stop asking me, I'm not going to do something so troublesome, especially if I can help it, so please stop asking." Jiao seemed to not want to budge on the matter, and can one blame her? A random blond girl asked to drop everything in your life to go with someone as troublesome as the Avatar, it seems rather rude.

"You know what, never mind." Jiao eyes widened as the blond haired girl said those words.

"_She's probably giving up, really I can't believe she would try to make me do something so pointless." _Jiao thoughts were correct; the girl named A.S. was done talking.

"Gah!" A force similar to a boulder smashed against Jiao chest, it was a fist.

"Go to sleep, you'll probably wake up in a day or two, so just sleep..." A.S. smiled one more time before Jiao vision blacked.

"_Am I being...kidnapped?" _

**This chapter is pretty much the first two chapters of the old fic combined, I realized the old one was getting kind of crowded and a little clustered so I decided to trim it down and rewrite certain bits of it.**


End file.
